Decimo In Disguise
by AniFan xoxo
Summary: Tsuna, fresh from middle school was literally thrown by Nono into an all violence high-school. When all kind of weapons stored under each students' desk, how would Tsuna cope to survive without his guardians around? and now, hiding his secret identity? 2YL! Supposedlycool!Tsuna.


**My Third attempt on writing KHR fic!**

**Warning: language?, grammar and spelling errors (... Can't help it...), typos, random, me ignoring my other fics (received rotten tomatoes, eggs, sharp objects), 16 yrs old Tsuna,_ no no no! I'm not Vongola decimo!_ Type of Tsuna.**

* * *

A kick on the shin.

A punch on the stomach.

A good bruise on his arm.

In one single morning, Sawada Tsunayoshi received several lacerations on his face. Nearly died from stray bullets 5 inches right above his face. Some un life threatening attacks from random bullies, and added by other people accidentally hitting him with blunt objects then laughing at him without any sign of regret.

The brunette sighed as he effortlessly dodged a random knife thrown with zero to none accuracy to the person who is supposedly behind him, it is pure experience that saved his bag from ripping. The throw lacked power far different than a certain tutor, it is obviously for some joke or what.

An awful joke indeed.

It is always a war in this certain school.

Walking into a class is never that simple, never that careless and never that easy. It might take more than an hours to walk past a corridor, took more than two hours climbing the staircases, and that is if you survived the constant danger around you, entering the class unscathed is an unobtainable miracle.

Nothing is safe, safety are the last thing to describe this school. Self defense abilities above average are absolute, inhuman reflexes are necessary, gun handling is an everyday thing, death is not a surprise. There are no rules, nobody to arrest you from committing murder or violating Human Rights.

Basically, it is survival.

Tsuna wondered why would a man as great as Nono would sent him to this god forsaken school straight after he graduated from Namimori. The Ninth trusted Reborn enough to train his successor, turning him from a forever-Dame to a perfect boss material already proofed that the number one Hitman could just do almost everything.

Why throwing him in this hell hole?

Why seperating him and his guardians away?

Most importantly, what does "Don't let others know about your position as the Decimo." Meant!?

_What were they thinking...?_

Tsuna saw a leg sticking out from a desk right in front of him, he tried to ignore the wide smirk from a raven haired Japanese whom called himself as the 'Kendo-king' he really tried.

_Stay calm, go on smoothly..._

And failed to, he did.

Tsuna walked normally again, not hesitating when his feet kicked the other person hard. Mochida Kensuke bit his lip, oh that is his shin cracking isn't it? Ow that's gonna be a lot of pain in the near future, the brunet glanced at him in victory for a millisecond. For the sake of his hidden identity, Tsuna let himself fall onto the floor, squeaked girly when he met the cold harsh, and somewhat bloodstained surface. But somehow he still won.

Mochida instantly rubbed his leg while wincing in pain, frantically asking for help. He might be the son of a famous Yakuza group from Japan and that's what drove him into this infamous school, he might have admitted he has the bone of steel, but hell, what's inside that shoe anyway!? A guy named Osamu stepped out of his seat and silently dragged Mochida to the infirmary, or maybe taking the chance to get a new punching bag.

The brutallity of this school.

Tsuna stared blankly at his desk, waiting for the teacher to just open the damn door... If the door's still intact. After three days of experience in his new high school, Tsuna understood why the door would always disappear. At the end of the day he would always find it a hole. The Decimo snickered at his thoughts, as if on cue, the door blasted into tiny pieces, stabbing many students in the process.

"Hey! What the hell's with that!?" A high pitched voice screamed. Tsuna rested his head on his palm, he had already gotten used to the student's immense variety of language after a week. Another girl squeaked and threw a butcher knife blindly to the door-blaster.

It got caught, nice reflex, whoever it is they must had some real good eyes to see in all those hindrance.

Heavy clouds covering the figure started to disappear after one or two second.

Tsuna literally jumped from his seat.

"Get back to your seat, Sawada!"

Turquoise hair, a scar on the right cheek, pacifier hung loosely on the neck. Tsuna was instantly reminded at those days of torture, he scrambled back to his seat in act of panic.

The woman raised one eyebrow at the sixteen years old kid she knew as the Decimo's stupid response, she expected better than tripping and falling for sitting back to the chair. The whole class was laughing like mad towards poor Dame-Tsuna's desperation to hide his blushing face._ A good lesson for him, _The ex-arcobaleno smirked.

"Alright." She threw her rifle to the teacher's desk and everyone forgot about Tsuna. "Name's Lal Mirch, I'm your P E teacher." The introduction is short for everyone, the introduction rung so long in Tsuna's ears.

_- Flasback -_

_"But why Grandpa? Reborn can teach me everything!" Tsuna jolted from his seat. He glared at Nono with a pleading, teary puppy dog eyes. He was disappointed, why would Nono sent him away from his guardians? He always thought that getting along with your guardians is never bad._

_But Timoteo didn't respond the way Tsuna wanted. "Tsunayoshi-kun, I know it would be hard but you need it to be the Decimo." The old Mafia don smiled warmly and patted Tsuna's back, Tsuna wanted to cry for his elder's obliviousness. "Now then!" Nono suddenly produced a huge bag. Tsuna could see grenades hanging from its side, rifles, a shotgun, tonfas? Stuck out from it, heavy ammunition creating loud crackling noises as the supposedly old man threw it onto Tsuna._

_The Decimo himself started to doubt what was the man thinking at that time. Was he so stressed out by the immense amount of paper works sitting quietly on the ceramic floor, it stood even higher than Tsuna tip toe-ing? They practically mocked him, and his height. He felt sorry for his grandpa, will he suffer the same fate in the future? Tsuna shuddered by the thought of him doing nothing but signing things all year._

_Then, Reborn bid a farewell kick from the black limo they were sitting on and sent Tsuna flying onto the asphalt._

_Hence, started his highschool life, he didn't even get the chance too say goodbye to his famiglia properly._

* * *

**That's short, Prologue... If you had any questions about this story, you could always just ask, I will answer them in one of the ANs... Anyways, thankyou for reading... *waiting patiently***


End file.
